Together We Stand, United We Fall
by shadowritergirl
Summary: 10 years after Chaos, the parents have been found, and all of their enemy killed- except three. Bao's mother, Nile's mother and Masamune's father. They join forces and aim to kill the kids, for the old saying goes... Together they stand, united they fall. Rating may go up! WARNING! YAOI COUPLES!
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe ten years had passed since our families' kidnapping, and we've finally figured out where they are.

Well, ten years and a month. I don't actually remember anything- I was only a baby at the time.

Name: Kamille Tategami.

Appearance: Blue eyes, brown hair.

Animal form: Egyptian asp.

Bey: Striking Snake; Defense and attack type; Beast, a cobra; Colors, black and red.

Anyway, I snuck behind my sister, quietly, following her through the cave. No way was I gonna miss out on the action.

Hamanaptra suddenly stopped, and whirled, glaring, "I told you to stay at the village."

"I'm not missing any action whatsoever." I shot back.

Hamanaptra glared, but sighed, "Whatever. Just don't get hurt. I'll have enough to deal with healing Katrina and Kanji- they've both become so reckless..."

Hamanaptra continued on, musing to herself. From the stories I'd heard, mom was like that too- talking to himself about things.

And yes, I know about my parents. Amun told me about it when I was old enough to understand.

Anyway, back to the main thing at hand.

We had entered the main cavern.

* * *

I led the way, my black- green hair flowing as I stood up on the ledge overlooking the pit. I looked down, and I was surprised- none of the enemy seemed to notice us- yet.

I took a deep breath and motioned my friends to get ready- be in postion.

Then...

"SOMBRA!" I barked, my voice echoing off the high walls.

Everyone looked up, and Sombra stood, smirking and laughing.

"Well... Who have we here? All by yourself?" Sombra drawled, "Kissa Tategami?"

"You wish." I snapped. That's when my friends and cousins moved into position.

Amun, Katrina, Hamanaptra, and Kamille- WHAT THE HELL?!- appeared on my right. Amun was in his king lion form, his green eyes flashing murderously. Katrina, a white Bengal Tiger, her gold eyes snapping in anger. Hamanaptra was a lioness, her tail flicking in agitation. And Kamille, a beautiful, yet deadly, Egyptian Asp.

Then, on my left, Mizu Ryu, Aiden, Nikko, Kanji, and Barbara. Mizu Ryu had transformed into coyote. Aiden was in a beautiful Mustang form, his head held high. Barbara was a black panther, fangs bared, and green eyes holding uncontained fury. Kanji had decided to stay human, preferring to go with her blades- well, her father's blade and sword- and was leaning against her boyfriend- Nikko Hagane.

Nikko is a force to be reckoned with, I'll tell you. In battle, he could only be described as a mythological monster.

Which, in a way, he was.

Nikko had transformed into a silver pegasus with a red mane and tail, the tips of them black, from where he had recently dyed them. His golden- brown eyes flashed in lividness, and I knew he wouldn't care who he had to get through to get his family back.

Truthfully, that scared me.

Sombra actually looked a little startled- shooken up. But he quickly covered it up with a smirk, "Too bad you kids showed up in the right place at the wrong time."

At that moment, a hole in the ground opened up, and red light washed over the room-

_Lava._

We had walked into a volcano- one that was about to be our resting place.

God, what had I done?

* * *

"Lava?" I asked, "Big deal! I can take care of th- th- at..."

I stuttered to a halt as the ceiling opened up and cages dropped down- holding our parents and friends.

"Strike that. With adults in the way, I won't be able to control it." I muttered. Nikko nudged me, whickering softly.

"I know, I know. But I can't!" I whispered.

Nikko snorted and pawed his left hoof, sending sparks out.

"Okay, I can try... But at the first sign of danger, forget it."

Nikko shook his head and neck, his black and red mane flying.

"STOP IT!" I snapped, and I caught the adult's attention, "Way to go, _Nikko._"

Nikko snorted again, indignant.

I stared down as Sombra's own men came out, and I leaned foward, snarling, _"Micheal Kadoya."_

Micheal smirked up at me, "Kanji Kadoya. I suppose you'll be coming after me?"

"Damn right I will. I'll kill you." I snapped back.

We glared each other down, both of us awaiting our leader's command to attack.

* * *

Klarissa and Beck Blackheart- just seeing them made me tense up, and lean foward.

Oh, would I send them into the eternal depths of Hades, once I had the chance.

But I had to wait for Kissa's order.

* * *

Hamanaptra snarled, I growled, and Kamille hissed at the sight of Johannes.

Can I bite him to death? He'll suffer. Kamille asked.

_I get that honor._ Hamanaptra snapped back.

**No. **I told them both, the Alpha leader lacing my tone, **Listen. Kamille, I want you to help Barbara in getting those cages unlocked and freeing everyone. I'll help Tria. And Hamanaptra... make sure Johannes suffers.**

At the exact time I finished speaking, was when Kissa barked out the order, "NOW! KILL THEM!"

And then all Hades let loose.

* * *

I shot into the air, and dove for Ziggurat and Doji, transforming back to human at the last possible second and slashed at their necks in syncronation. They both fell to the ground, blood spurting.

Ziggurat wouldn't be getting up, but I knew I had to look out for Doji- he could only be killed by and immortal.

I hoped Kanji got done with her grudge against Micheal soon.

* * *

Micheal and I were locked into hand- to- hand combat within seconds. Parries, attacks, offense, defense.

My mind went on autopilot, memorizing his pattern.

He jabbed, I twirled. He swung an uppercut, I jumped back. He came down, I swung up, defending. He sideswiped me, I blocked, twirled my sword around his, and jabbed.

We were both soon exauhsted, he more than I.

With an uppercut to distract him, I kicked him in the gut, sending him to the ground, before I decapitated him, and stabbed him in the heart for good measure.

"Pathetic." I snorted.

I heard a yell of pain, and a snarl of anger come from the other side of the room.

_Katrina and Amun._

* * *

Katrina had been stabbed in the gut, and she now stumbled backwards, towards the lava pit-

"KATRINA LOOK OUT!" I screamed, knowing I couldn't rush towards her with out hoping that I wouldn't get stabbed in the back.

It was too late.

Katrina's left foot fell into open air. I saw the look of panic and fear flash across her face just as she screamed, "AMUN, HELP!"

Katrina went over the edge.

"KATRINA!" I howled.

"I got her!" Nikko shouted, and the next thing I knew, he was diving over the edge of the cliff, transforming.

Doji lunged after him, but Katrina popped up behind him, stabbing him in the stomach and cutting upwards, almost cutting him in complete half.

I grabbed Beck's throat, and, with strength that surprised even me, threw him over my shoulder and into the lava pit.

I turned to Klarissa-

Only to find she was gone.

* * *

I caught Katrina with ease, pulling her up through the air, spreading my silver and black wings as I flew back up on to the ledge.

The floor slammed shut just as I blew through, and the bottom of the cages flew open.

Shouts of shock sounded in the cavern, then grunts of pain as they fell to the ground.

Hamanaptra rushed over as I set Katrina on the ground, pulling her shirt up to see the gast. Kanji walked over, and I wrapped my arm around her.

Kanji's parents collapsed, as did mine, at the action.

Hamanaptra began murmuring in Ancient Egyptian, healing Katrina.

Amun rushed over, skidding to his knees next to Katrina.

"Back!" Hamanaptra snapped, before going back to her chanting.

Everyone had crowded around us now, holding their breaths without realizing it, waiting to see what would happen.

Suddenly, Katrina gasped, her eyes flying open, and her hand flying out to catch around Hamanaptra's throat- Her eyes were pure red- whites and all.

"Hey-" Hamanaptra choked, her fingers clawing at the wrist under her head.

"Katrina." Amun whispered, laying a hand on the teenager's shoulder. "Kat, snap out of it."

I saw the red start to diminsh, then caught Kanji's smirk. Oh no...

"Yeah, _Kat._ Snap out of it, _Kat._" Kanji drawled.

Katrina Blackheart snapped out of it then and snarled, lunging at Kanji with a feral shout. I sighed, and shook my head as Katrina chased Kanji.

"Kanji, when will you learn?" I called after her.

"OH SHUT UP HAGAAAAANEEEEEE!" Kanji screamed back.

Everyone burst out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kamille! Come here!" I shouted up the stairs to my little sister's room.

"No way! I'm busy!"

"NOW!" I snapped.

"Fine, fine."

Kamille's bedroom door slammed shut as she stormed down the stairs, glowering.

"You have no idea how much you look like your father right now." I said, shaking my head in amusement.

"I do?" Kamille asked, blinking at me.

"I won't be the one to decide that." I reached my hand out and she took it, "Come on. We're going to the park. Everybody'll be there."

"Even mom and dad?" Kamille asked.

"Yes."

"Wait a minute!" Kamille turned and bolted up the stairs.

"Kamille, we do not have time for this!" I groaned.

Kamille came back downstairs a few minutes later, dragging a black bag with her. I blinked, then smiled knowingly.

"Let me take that." I picked the bag up, slinging it over my shoulder.

"Now, you ready?" I asked.

"Yep. Let's go!"

* * *

The first thing I saw was Hamanaptra. The next thing I _felt_ was being tackled to the ground in a bear hug.

"MOMMY!" A voice squealed.

"Kamille let your mother go! He's still healing!" Amun scolded.

I chuckled as I stood, "No it's okay kids. It's good to know she has her father's strength. Now I know not to challenge her."

"Oh, she's way stronger than you think." Kanji piped up, shaking her head. "Defeated every single one of us in a Bey battle. Kat had to pull out every single move she had, and yet she was defeated!"

"That was singularly most humilating day of my life." Katrina sighed, shaking her head, "And for goodness sake, how many times do I have to say it, only Amun can call me Kat!"

Kanji smirked, "Oh? I don't recall you saying that..."

Katrina growled.

"You do realise you sounded too much like Tsubasa, right?" Yuu suddenly said.

"She's like her parents." Aiden shook his head. "But we'll be the first to tell you... Well, Kanji?"

"Uh- uh. No way. Not gonna happen. Last time, she raised ten tons of Holy Hades on me. I didn't get any sleep for a week!"

"Oh what's the worse she could do?" Masamune asked, "She's just a little girl!"

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE GIRL!" Kamille screeched, making all of us jump.

"That's why." Kanji said.

"Come on Kamille. Hey, didn't you wanna give this to mom and dad?" Hamanaptra handed Kamille a black bag she had swung over her shoulder.

"Oh! I did!" Kamille dug through the bag, and pulled two boxes out, handing one to Kyoya and one to me.

Kyoya and I shared a look.

Kyoya reached into the box, and pulled out a photo. I cocked my head, wondering how that picture had been taken. Then I blinked- that looked like a place we had been before...

"Please tell me that's not Chris' lion." I said, flatly.

The picture was of all three of our kids with a king lion- Amun and Hamanaptra had their arms thrown over the beast's neck, and a younger Kamille was sitting on the broad back, beaming wildly, her fingers threaded through the lion's mane.

"Yep." Kamille said proudly, "You know, all wild animals are just softies once they get used to you!"

"Lions are unpredictable." Kyoya and I said as one.

"Chris' isn't!" Kamille frowned. Then, "Mommy, open yours!"

I chuckled again and flipped the lid, looking at the picture in the box, slowly pulling it open.

Ishi- Ryuko read my mind when I saw it, "That's just below the Sphynx, next to the River Nile."

It was a picture of Kamille, completely oblivious to the camera, as she stood on a sand dune, next to the Nile River. The Great Sphynx was behind her several hundred yards. Her arm was outstretched towards the sky, a falcon swooping down from the sky to land on her arm. She looked... happy.

Like Egypt was where she belonged.

It was where _I _belonged.

"Oh! Did I do something wrong?" Kamille asked.

"Huh? No, why would you say that?" I knelt down

"Because you said Egypt was where you belonged." Kamille said, innocently.

"I was simply talking out loud sweetie. Nothing to worry about." I responded.

"Oh, okay. Hey, Mizu Ryu! Do you have your baseball stuff..." I didn't hear anymore, for Kyoya had taken a hold of my forearm and dragged me a few feet away from the group.

"Nile," Kyoya began, "You know I want nothing more than for you to be happy, right?"

I saw where this was going, but I played dumb, "Yeah, I do."

"Well, if you want, I can take you to Egypt. The whole family can go. You, me, Nef, Kamille, Amun, and Tria. You know that. All you have to do is speak up."

"You don't have to-" I started.

"I want to, honestly. You're always talking about how cool-"

"Actually, hot." I said, smirking.

Kyoya grinned, "Whatever. You know what I meant. I'd like to go, probably just as much as you'd like to visit."

I thought about it, "Okay. But let's wait a while, okay? I wanna get back in the groove of things first. Get back to a normal sense of style, you know?"

"Nile, have you not figured out that our lives are anything _but _normal?"

* * *

The two of us laughed.

Masamune lay stretched out on the grass, his head on my legs as he stared up at the sky.

"As much as I like when Nikko and I do lovey- dovey things, there is only so many things I can take- this is _not _one of them." Kanji's voice caught my attention, and I looked up to see what she was talking about.

Katrina and Amun were making out.

"Looks like they're taking up after their parents." I smirked, glancing at said four men.

Four glares in response.

"Hey, Amun, as much as I don't want to interrupt your, ah, session, with Katrina, your little sister is present." Nikko said.

Amun didn't seem to listen to him.

"Okay then..." Nikko kicked the Tategami's ribs with the heel of his steel toed combat boot.

"OW!" Amun hissed, "HAGANE!"

"What?" Nikko blinked, smirking.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"I'll touch you if you don't listen to people."

"The he-"

"Little ears."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE FREAKING MINUTE?!"

"He can't." Chris observed, "Too much like his father."

"HEY!"

"Thank you!"

"Nikko!" Kamille came running up, "Battle me?"

"Uh, what?"

"Battle me!"

"Heh. Sure little girl."

"YOU CALLED ME LITTLE GIRL AGAIN!"

Yuu coughed to cover up a laugh.

Suddenly, Kanji grinned, "You know what we should do for celebration? Go to a club!"

Oh no, I thought. This was gonna be... an interesting night.


	3. Chapter 3

"You think Kat and Kanji'll be surprised?" I asked Nikko, who was sitting in his chair, looking completely relaxed.

"You kidding? Doing this behind their backs? Better damn well believe they will." Nikko snorted in response.

I chuckled, "Good point."

"But... you do know who'll be talking to as well, right?"

"Kenta and Ryuuga. I know- those two have yet to make up, unbelievably."

"Yeah well... We gonna go surprise everyone or what?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

I looked up towards the stage when the music started. My eyes widened, "Oh. My. Zeus."

"Wha- Oh my god." Katrina looked up too.

Kurai chuckled, and we both looked at her, "You knew they were doing this, didn't you?"

"Duh. For you, and, uh..." Kurai glanced at Ryuuga and Kenta, who weren't looking at each other, none whatsoever.

Kurai lowered her voice, "Nikko got the details of their first date from his dad and used it for the lyrics. It also ties with your first dates. Listen."

_**Wish I could reach up and reset that sun**_  
_**Reverse these wheels go back and re-pick you up**_  
_**Went by so fast oh so sweet**_  
_**Make me wanna remake a memory**_  
_**Wish I had me a time machine**_

I noticed how Kenta glanced up, raising an eyebrow- he was remembering something.

_**Oh I float the moon back up in the sky**_  
_**Put a cork back into that sweet red wine**_  
_**Put your midnight hair back up so you can let it fall one more time**_  
_**Untouch your skin**_  
_**Unkiss your lips and kiss 'em again**_  
_**So good so right this is one night I'm wishing I could rewind**_

I knew Nikko had been talking about me when he said 'midnight hair'. But now Ryuuga had looked up- he too was remembering something.

_**I turn back that radio dial reopen your door,**_  
_**Try to talk George Strait into giving us an encore**_  
_**Re-spin you around replay that sound of you laughing when we hit the ground,**_  
_**I can see it now how bout we**_

_**Float the moon back up in the sky, put a cork back into that sweet red wine**_  
_**Put your midnight hair back up so you can let it fall one more time**_  
_**Untouch your skin.. unkiss your lips and kiss em again**_  
_**So good so right this is one night I'm wishing I could rewind**_

A smirk started to settle of my lips as I watch Kenta and Ryuuga slowly begin to look at each other.

It was just a matter of time, now...

_**I wanna re-fall and re-fly**_  
_**Baby re-live this night**_

_**Float the moon back up in the sky, put a cork back into that sweet red wine**_  
_**Put your midnight hair back up so you can let it fall one more time**_  
_**Untouch your skin.. unkiss your lips and kiss em again**_  
_**So good so right this is one night I'm wishing I could rewind**_

The music ended, but the crowd wasn't happy about that.

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" The crowd chanted.

Nikko and Amun looked at each other, clearly shocked.

With a sudden smirk, I bounded up the stage, and pushed Amun to the side. I whispered something in the DJ's ear, who grinned and nodded.

The music started, and Nikko looked slightly mortified, before smirking slightly himself.

I was almost positive this would be the song to get Ryuuga and Kenta back together- and Katrina knew what she had to do if it didn't. Nikko began.

_**We didn't care if people stared**_  
_**We'd make out in a crowd somewhere**_  
_**Somebody'd tell us to get a room**_  
_**It's hard to believe that was me and you**_  
_**Now we keep saying that we're okay**_  
_**But I don't want to settle for good not great**_  
_**I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again...**_

* * *

You didn't have to be a genius to know that the songs the kids were singing were half- way related to my and Ryuuga's... relationship. Nikko continued his part of the song.

_**Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck**_

Kanji began singing next.

_**Remind me, remind me**_

I half- way glanced at Ryuuga under my bangs, but not truely. I could tell he, too, was trying his damnest not to look at me.

_**So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough**_

I kept my eyes down.

_**Remind me, remind me**_

Kanji continued, with Nikko interjecting every few seconds.

_**Remember the airport dropping me off**_  
_**We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop**_  
_**I felt bad cause you missed your flight**_  
_**But that meant we had one more night**_

_**Do you remember how it used to be**_  
_**We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep**_  
_**Remind me, baby, remind me**_  
_**Oh, so on fire so in love**_  
_**That look in your eyes that I miss so much**_  
_**Remind me, baby, remind me**_

_**I wanna feel that way**_  
_**Yeah, I wanna hold you close**_  
_**Oh, if you still love me**_  
_**Don't just assume I know**_

_**Baby, remind me, remind me**_

_**Do you remember the way it felt?**_  
_**You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves**_  
_**Remind me**_  
_**Yeah, remind me**_  
_**All those things that you used to do**_  
_**That made me fall in love with you**_  
_**Remind me, oh, baby, remind me**_

_**Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt**_  
_**All those mornings I was late for work**_  
_**Remind me**_

_**Oh, baby, remind me**_

_**Oh, baby, remind me, baby, remind me**_  
_**Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt**_  
_**Remind me, yeah, oh**_  
_**Baby, remind me**_

The song ended, and I couldn't help but look up at Ryuuga.

Unsurprisingly, he was looking at me.

Suddenly, Kanji shouted out, "Okay, time to kick it up a notch ladies and gents! Get out on the dancefloor!"

That's when a devious looking Katrina popped up in between me and Ryuuga with a smirk, "She means _everyone._ Come on you two!"

I yelped as Katrina dragged me on to the dance floor.

Some upbeat music began playing, and at the same time, slow- but that didn't calm my nerves at all.

_**Stripped to the waist**_  
_**We fall into the river**_  
_**Cover your eyes**_  
_**So you don't know the secret**_  
_**I've been trying to hide**_  
_**We held our breath**_  
_**To see our names are written**_  
_**On the wreck of '86**_  
_**That was the year**_  
_**I knew the panic was over**_  
_**Yet since we found out**_  
_**Since we found out**_  
_**That anything could happen**_

_**Anything could happen**_  
_**Anything could happen**_  
_**Anything could happen**_  
_**Anything could happen**_  
_**Anything could happen**_  
_**Anything could**_

Katrina twirled away from me, towards the bar where Ryuuga was sitting. She grabbed his forearm and twirled, sending him towards me. I didn't miss the look of anger and slight panic on his features.

* * *

Ryuuga just barely stopped himself by grabbing Kenta. I smirked. My job was done. Now, all I had to do was find Amun-

"May I have this dance?" Speak of the devil.

"Why yes you may." I giggled as Amun took me on to the floor.

_**After the war we said we'd fight together**_  
_**I guess we thought that's just what humans do**_  
_**Letting darkness grow**_  
_**As if we need its palette and we need its color**_  
_**But now I've seen it through**_  
_**And now I know the truth**_

_**That anything could happen**_  
_**Anything could happen**_  
_**Anything could happen**_  
_**Anything could happen**_  
_**Anything could happen**_  
_**Anything could happen**_  
_**Anything could**_

"Looks like they made up." Amun suddenly smiled, looking over my shoulder. He twirled so I could see.

Ryuuga held Kenta, dancing with him slowly. Kenta's head was on Ryuuga's shoulder, and Ryuuga had his chin on the top of Kenta's head.

I smiled and chuckled, "Yeah well, the power of suggestion."

_**Baby, I'll give you everything you need**_  
_**I'll give you everything you need, oh**_  
_**I'll give you everything you need**_  
_**But I don't think I need you**_

_**Stripped to the waist**_  
_**We fall into the river**_  
_**Cover your eyes**_  
_**So you don't know the secret**_  
_**I've been trying to hide**_  
_**We held our breath**_  
_**To see our names are written**_  
_**On the wreck of '86**_  
_**That was the year**_  
_**I knew the panic was over**_

_**Yet since we found out**_  
_**Since we found out**_  
_**That anything could happen**_  
_**Anything could happen**_  
_**Anything could happen**_  
_**Anything could happen**_  
_**Anything could happen**_  
_**Anything could happen**_  
_**Anything could**_

_**I know it's gonna be**_  
_**I know it's gonna be**_  
_**I know it's gonna be**_  
_**I know it's gonna be**_  
_**I know it's gonna be**_  
_**I know it's gonna be**_  
_**I know it's gonna be**_  
_**I know it's gonna be**_  
_**Oh, whoa**_

_**But I don't think I need you**_  
_**But I don't think I need you**_  
_**But I don't think I need you**_  
_**But I don't think I need you**_

I smirked as I saw Ryuuga lean down and whisper something in Kenta's ear. From the way Kenta smiled a little, I could tell it was something that he was happy about.

Then, Ryuuga led Kenta out a side door, and my mind went down a less... appropriate, path, so to speak.

I shook my head; No way was I gonna be the one to wake them up in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

I groaned as I woke up- the sound of my cell phone ringing.

Sighing, I reached over and answered with, "Bloody what do you want now?"

"Rykuro, how many times have I told you not to take that tone of voice with me?" A voice said on the other end.

I shot straight up in bed, "DAD!"

"Morning to you too sleepyhead." My dad chuckled.

"Oh my god... when did... how did... where did..." I stuttered, kicking back the sheets and literally falling out of bed with a grunt.

"Why don't you come to Brazil? Get on the next flight from London to South America. You can meet the people who saved us."

"I'm already packing!" And I was.

* * *

Twenty- four hours passed. I was leaning against the gate to the plane airport, waiting on my and Kenta's daughter.

You heard right. And I'm not repeating myself.

"DAD! DAD!" I heard a voice calling. I looked up to see a teenage girl with white hair and green tips pushing through the crowd towards me. Her amber eyes flashed familiarly.

Smirking, I said, "Rykuro. Ready to go?"

"Do you have to ask me?"

"Then let's go." I turned, and stopped at her voice.

"Wait. Is one of the people who saved you a Tategami?" Rykuro asked.

I sighed, _Here we go again._

"Three of them, actually. But two of them aren't near as bad as Hamanaptra is, I can promise you that. Plus, if things get out of hand, all the parents will be there." I said.

Rykuro seemed to be considering, "Okay. Let's go.

* * *

"Oh,_hell_ no!" I shouted when Ryuuga and his little brat of a daughter walked in, "Get that bitch away from me!"

"I could say the same about you, kitty." Rykuro shot back.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" I roared.

"Uh, sis?" Amun asked, "Leave it alone- Kamille's in the room."

I snarled at him, "Shut up! She can leave!"

"Now is that anyway to treat your baby sister?" Rykuro snapped. Then, in a softer voice, she said, "Hey Kamille! How ya doing?"

"Just fine Ry! But what are you doing here?" Came the response. I gaped in horror, shock, and awe.

"Oh, dad wanted me to come down. Now, if I could so gladly get by your sister, I'd find my mom I'm sure..." Rykuro glared at me.

"When I look at you, all I see is Ryuuga. I don't even think you're related to Kenta." I shoved by the little dragon princess, and stormed out of the palace.

I hated Rykuro Katashi with a passion fiercer than fire itself.


	5. Authors Note- IMPORTANT INFO

**Okay, ladies and gents! I have a profile on deviantart up, and it will feature the looks of some of my OCs, scenes from my stories, and the Beys of my OCs. So, go there and enjoy as I update! Slowly, but definetly surely!**

**Bye for now! I'll try to update soon, but finals are right around the corner...**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'M BACK! Sorry for the wait. I had some ideas in my head, got them posted... Then I got strep throat, and I still do, but that's not stopping me! So, on with the story! RxR!**

* * *

Never in my life had I been more furious at Ryuuga in my life.

He _invited his daughter to the palace!_

I screamed in rage as I stormed through the forest.

Oh, you're probably wondering who Rykuro Katashi is, aren't you? Well, I'll explain.

Five years ago, I met the little princess; I fought her, and I lost- badly. Ever since then, I've hated her with a passion. She's so stuck up, high headed, and in every way, _exactly like her father!_

I screamed again.

She's sadistic, a loner, and an _absolute bitch!_

I screamed once again.

"If you keep doing that, you'll loose your voice, you know kitten?" A voice asked from behind me, smug.

I growled.

Speak of the devil.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" I snapped, whirling on Rykuro, who was smirking.

Mirror image of Ryuuga, staring right at me.

"Only way you'll do that is if you defeat me in a Bey battle." Rykuro drawled.

I blinked, "Fine then! Get ready! 3..." I whipped Vulcan Leone out.

"2..." Rykuro grinned, showing off her fangs.

"1! Let it rip!"

We launched, and the entire forest with in a 1000 yard radius exploded from the shock waves.

* * *

We all jumped at the sound of an explosion. I rushed to the window, groaning when I saw a winged lion and dragon- centaur hybrid battling.

"Rykuro and Tria are at it again!" I rushed out the door.

I heard the others groan and follow, just as well as the adults.

"So, uh, what's the story behind those two?" My mom called up to me, jumping over a fallen tree.

"Uh... I'm not saying anything!" I called back.

"Kat!" Kanji snapped at me, glaring, "Tell them!"

"Hell no!" I shot back.

* * *

I sighed as Katrina and Kanji started argueing. Running alongside my dad, I began to explain.

"Hamanaptra and Rykuro met about five years ago. That's when their rivalry started- when they battled. Tria lost- and Rykuro just laughed in her face about it and taunted her about her not being worthy of being the kid of a Legendary Blader. Believe me rivalry went to enemies in thirty seconds flat. Never had I seen my sister so entirely pissed off. Hell, even _Kanji _stayed away from her- she didn't say anything sarcastic around Tria for at least two weeks!"

Dad blinked at me, his blue eyes full of disbelievement. Then, he snarled up to-

"_RYUUGA, YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T KILL YOU_!"

I cringed, then shook my head.

Suddenly, the forest opened up just as Rykuro and Hamanaptra called out their Special Moves.

"SAGGITARO DESTRUCTOR! SPECIAL MOVE, FLAMING LIFE DESTROYER!"

"VULCAN LEONE! SPECIAL MOVE, MYSTIC FANG!"

"KRONOS CROWN! SPECIAL MOVE, FLASH DESTROYER!"

A red, purple, and silver Bey shot from Katrina's launcher. The Bey took the brunt of both Special Moves, and Nikko groaned.

"Are you _kidding me?!_ That'll take forever to repair!"

"Shut up Hagane!" Came the response. Then, Katrina turned to the two women glaring at her, "LOOK AT WHAT YOU TWO HAVE DONE! CAN YOU NOT CONTROL YOURSELVES FOR TEN FUCKING MINUTES?!"

"Listen here you little slut-" Rykuro was cut off by Katrina moving lightning fast, and bringing her fist swinging upward, catching the Dragon girl in the chin, and sending her in the air. Katrina whirled, and kicked her left leg into Rykuro's gut, sending her back, tumbling on the ground.

"Remind me not to get you angry." Everyone said- parents included, yes.

"Listen here Katashi," Katrina knelt down next to the fifteen year old, "Call me that again and I'll be sending your head through a wall so fast, you won't be able to blink."

Rykuro snarled, "Just like your grandparents- overprotective of your fami-"

That's when Bao lost it.

* * *

How do I explain the hate triangle going on right now... Oh, here we go.

Kyoya hates Ryuuga for his daughter's defeat, Ryuuga looks like he might murder Bao for putting Rykuro in the infirmary, and Bao hates Ryuuga's guts for the fact that his daughter just _had _to mention his parents.

And trying to keep the three from killing each other...

Note to self: Never try it again.

* * *

"Kyoya, stop it!" I snapped, once again shoving him against the wall, away from the door.

"Listen to mom." Amun pleaded, "Violence is not an answer! Hamanaptra was able to handle herself! Hell, she did more than handle herself- she beat Rykuro to a bloody pulp!"

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched, and I sighed.

In Egyptian, I muttered to Amun, "Go get Kamille."

Amun nodded and disappeared through the door.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed, "Where's Amun going?"

"Not of importance at the moment." I repsonded, coolly.

Kyoya growled, and tried to move behind me. I moved with him. He tried the same tactic, with the same results.

"Nile. Let me by." Kyoya snapped.

"I've noticed something." I stalled, "Since the kids got us out of hell."

"What?!"

"You're a lot more moody, tempermental, yet at the same time, unusually caring and... almost nice." I said, raising an eyebrow, "Explain?"

Kyoya growled, and I think it was by chance that Kamille suddenly ran in, squealing, "DADDY!" and tacking Kyoya.

I looked at Amun, "What did you say to her?"

"Not what I said. She's all hyped up on candy."

I sweatdropped, "Oh boy..."

* * *

Katrina swayed like a cobra on the Great Wall of China, keeping up with Bao's movements. In all honesty, it was making me dizzy. I blinked, shaking my head out of my own trance.

Bao was still underneath it.

Katrina suddenly smirked, and shoved Bao back, sitting him in the chair.

"Stay. And if you even try to get up from that chair, I'm locking the doors and windows and leaving both you and dad by yourself, and hope like Hades that he'll be able to talk some sense into you." Katrina said.

"You know, that's probably not a bad idea." Two voices said in sync from the doorway. I gaped, before grinning.

"Hell no! Where did you come from little brother?" I asked, walking over to Jigoku with a smirk. He held his hand out, to which I grabbed and we shouldered each other.

Kuro laughed, "I told him to get his ass down here. He's fast when he wants to be. Even if it has been twelve hours and tempers are still flaring."

Jigoku chuckled, shaking his head, "Well, I'm here. Now, can I meet the one who seems to have gotten under my older brother's defensive barriers?"

I moved to the side, "Yeah. Hey, Bao. This is my little brother, Jigoku."

Bao snapped out of his glaring match with Katrina, and turned to look at me. His eyes lit up.

"Hey. So you're Jigoku huh? Aguma's talked about you." Bao grinned.

"All good, I hope." Jigoku smirked.

I snorted, "Anything else I would say?"

"Quite a lot, actually..."

"HEY!"

Soon enough, Jigoku and I had Bao's mind off of any type of revenge.

* * *

"FOR THE HUNDRETH, MILLIONTH TIME, STOP ASKING IF I'M ALRIGHT!" I snapped, "I'm fine!"

My mom glared at me with brown eyes, "Not until I'm certain."

"Dad! Help me out here!" I moaned.

My dad stepped up, sighing, "Kenta, if I know Rykuro, she's perfectly fine. Why don't we leave her alone and go join the others?"

"So you can kill Bao?" Both mom and I asked, me going on with, "I'd rather you stay right here!"

Silence fell over the three of us, before we all burst out laughing.

It felt good to be back with my parents.


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's a note that you have to pay attention too. **

**You guys probably think that the parents are all old as dirt, am I right? But they're not. You see, the way I have this series planned out, is in Chaos, that story sets roughly fifteen years after Nemesis. But Nefertiti did a spell on the parents that makes them stay in their twenties until she dies, and that would be when they start aging. If this is confusing say so, and I shall try to make it easier to understand in the next chapter.**

**On with the story! RxR!**

**Oh, also there is a yaoi scene in between Yuu and Tsubasa, which is a first for me, since I'm so used to Kyoya and Nile, in this chapter. Don't like that couple, skip to the end.**

* * *

I stood with twenty- six year old Washi Otori in the kitchen that night, the both of us talking silently, when Hamanaptra walked in. She smirked from behind Washi's back and crept forward silently, until she was directly behind him.

Then, to my shock and surprise, she leaned down and kissed Washi.

I blinked, then screamed so loud I'm sure our parents heard it down the hall, "WASHI WHEN DID YOU AND HAMANAPTRA START DATING?!"

There was silence as Hamanaptra and Washi's eyes widened. Then...

I heard Amun, Tsubasa, Yuu, Kyoya, and Nile all rush down the hall, probably hardly daring to believe what I had said without seeing it...

While the parents all whipped into the room, Amun had to skid to a halt- going right by the door, and crashing into a wall with a curse.

Seconds later he popped into the room, looking disheiveled, but curious at the same time.

"Um... not my kids, so, I'm heading out." I made a break for the door, but Washi stopped me.

"Katrina, you started this, so you're staying." The silver haired man's voice was firm.

"But I don't want to!" I whined, my gold eyes locking Washi's green ones. Then I smirked, "Don't make me call my aunt in here."

"Out." Washi said immeadiatly.

I smirked and bolted, slamming the door shut behind me. Moments later, I heard the sounds of argueing.

* * *

"How did a simple life go all crazy?" I muttered for the hundredth time that night.

"Define simple." Tsubasa raised an eyebrow.

"Everything from Dark Nebula to Nemesis." I answered.

"You call that simple?" Tsubasa snorted, "All three-"

"Five." I interrupted.

"Five, men were hellbent on world destruction. How do you call that simple?"

"A lot easier than having to fight your own family- no matter how sadistic they are. They're still your blood."

Tsubasa shook his head, chuckling, "I don't think I've ever heard you say something like that Yuu."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm still the same person I was Tsubasa. I can go from calm, to neutral, to over the top, candy hyper crazy."

"So I know."

Silence overcame us before I said, "I can't believe Washi was actually able to keep that secret. About him and Hamanaptra. He's better than you."

"He probably learned it from me."

I chuckled this time, standing and walking over to Tsubasa, peering over his shoulder at what he was doing.

"Seriously?" I whined, "Can you not forget the work even for a little while-" I was cut off by Tsubasa grabbing my wrist and pulling me around in front of him, smirking.

"Are you really gonna ask me that question Yuu?" Tsubasa asked, pulling me down on his lap, his lips latching on to my neck.

I shivered, forgetting what I had been thinking before and loosing myself to Tsubasa's touch.

* * *

Tsubasa's lips traveled from Yuu's neck, up his jaw and to his lips, kissing him fully. A skilled tounge ran along Yuu's lower lip, slipping by and delving into the space in between gum and lip, making the blonde shudder and let out a small moan.

Tsubasa hummed, the sound seeming a little sadistic, if one knew the Eagle Blader enough.

Yuu shuddered again, knowing what was about to happen...

Sure enough, when the two pulled away for air, Tsubasa's normally gold eyes had turned to red, the Dark energy radiating off him. But Yuu knew enough to know his Tsubasa was under the surface, controlling his actions.

"Hmm..." Tsubasa murmured, "Bed?"

"_Yes_." Yuu was just barely able to get out, before Tsubasa melded their lips together again, their tounges dancing in a heated frenzy as the two stumbled away from the couch, shedding clothes in their wake.

Yuu groaned softly when his back hit the firmness of the mattress. He squirmed slightly when he felt Tsubasa's hungry gaze on him.

"Hold still Yuu." Tsubasa murmured, his lips once again landing on the younger's neck. He sucked and nipped at the blonde's pulse point, leaving a mark, "You're mine and don't forget it."

Yuu shivered and let out a small moan, "God, your possessive side is-" Yuu cut off with a slight yelp when Tsubasa turned him over, kissing down his spine, before coming back up and nipping at the nape of Yuu's neck.

"Hmmm... Yuu." Tsubasa whispered, lust lacing his voice.

"T- Tsubasa..." Yuu groaned.

Tsubasa hummed again, and flipped the younger over again. Yuu smirked. With the other's gaurd down, he swiftly switched their positions.

Yuu smirked again, his hands snaking their way around Tsubasa's member. Tsubasa's mouth opened in a loud moan, hands gripping the sheets as his partner's hands slowly went up and down. He bit his lip to hide a moan, but failed completely.

Yuu kissed down Tsubasa's chest, drinking in the moans from the other man, pleased to know that he could make his eagle call out for him, and no one else could.

Yuu smirked as he reached Tsubasa's member, and gently licked the tip, deciding to be a tease. Lewd noises filled the room as Tsubasa squirmed from the other's touches. Yuu blew lightly on the tip, causing Tsubasa to groan. Yuu chuckled before deep- throating his parter's erection.

Tsubasa was panting loudly not, his breath coming out faster. Yuu's tongue swirled around the tip, licking down the veins. His teeth scraped Tsubasa's member, causing the older's eyes to flutter shut in pleasure. Tsubasa's hands threaded through the blonde hair of his partner's, trying to get him to cease his actions. Just before he came, Yuu lifted up, hearing Tsubasa's whimper in reaction, making him smile.

Yuu half- expected Tsubasa to regain his breath, but the elder surprised him, flipping the blonde on to his back, smirking.

"What type of person am I if I let you do all the work, huh?" Tsubasa murmured into Yuu's neck, before pulling back slightly.

A low moan escaped Yuu's throat as Tsubasa kissed his inner thighs, slowly creeping upwards, until he hit the jackpot, licking around Yuu's own erection, causing the other to make sounds he didn't know he was capable of making.

While Yuu was lost in his pleasure, Tsubasa had slip his index finger into the other's enterance, causing his partner to yelp slightly, then moan. Tsubasa looked at Yuu, wondering if he had hurt the Libra blader, but all he recieved was Yuu's lust- filled gaze. At that look, he slid in another finger, pumping the two slowly before going faster.

After several moments, Tsubasa pulled his fingers out, knowing it was time. He looked into the emerald depths he knew so much, asking Yuu a silent question, to which the other nodded hazily, grinning a little. Tsubasa slowly slid in, kissing Yuu to muffle his cries and moans of pleasure.

Yuu thrashed a little, pushing back, making Tsubasa purr, "Someone's feisty, huh?"

"Always... with you..." Yuu panted, breathlessly.

"Same here with you." Tsubasa leant down, passionetly kissing his lover, making the other's heart flutter. He slowly pumped faster, causing Yuu to moan into the kiss. They parted, both of their eyes filled with pleasure.

Yuu stuttered, "F- faster!"

Tsubasa did as asked, pounding into the younger, filling him completely. Yuu's finger's raked at the taller's back, no doubt leaving marks as he panted loudly.

Soon enough, Yuu felt his end reaching. He arched his back, gasping by then as climaxed, clenching around his partner. Tsubasa growled, leaning down to kiss his parter, muffling his scream of pleasure as climaxed also.

The two collapsed, Tsubasa somehow finding the energy to pull out of Yuu and pull the blankets over them.

Yuu snuggled into Tsubasa's arms, the two of them falling asleep within moments.

* * *

I woke to the sound of a girl's scream the next morning, and I immeadiatly felt a pain in my lower back. I hissed, turning my eyes to glare at King, who simply smirked at me as he swung his legs over the bed.

"I'm so asking Kurai to move our room away from Yuu and Tsubasa's. You get too many ideas from listening to other's _private _activities." I grumbled as I pulled my clothes on.

"You say that now, but if we do get moved, you'll be complaining within a week." King drawled.

I sighed, knowing King was right.

We all walked out into the main living area, hearing Katrina and Kanji trying to calm down Rykuro, who seemed close to killing someone.

When I read the note as to why it was making her so angry, I too felt like killing someone.

* * *

**_FOOLS! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET RID OF ME, CLEOPATRA DENILE, SO EASILY? THINK AGAIN! I'VE GOT THREE OTHERS WITH ME- MICHEAL KADOYA, KYLE YUMIYA, AND KLARISSA BLACKHEART, AND WE'RE COMING FOR OUR LITTLE BRATS. YOU CAN EITHER HAND THEM OVER BY THE NEXT BLOOD MOON, OR YOU CAN SUFFER EMOTIONAL, PHYSICAL, AND MENTAL PAIN. THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING, SO CHOOSE WISELY!_**


	8. Chapter 7

"Well," Kurai said that Saturday, "Blood moon tonight."

It was supposed to be offhand, but I noticed how my dad clutched mom to his chest, and how King, Ryuuga, and Kyoya all did the same to Masamune, Kenta, and Nile.

"Let them try and take our parents away from us." Amun seethed, holding out his hand to let a fire ball erupt in it.

I stepped away from his, wary, "Calm down Amun. Don't turn me into a crisp."

Amun sighed, but did as told, letting the fire estinguish.

"Let's go out into the courtyard." Kurai said, "And be ready."

Without much choice, we all followed.

* * *

At around midnight, a mist crept in, five figures emerging from it. Instantly, fire, lightning, water, wind, and earth erupted in the courtyard. But one was holding back, because he was waiting for my signal.

Washi was holding back his sound waves.

I strode foward, as did Cleopatra.

"Your choice, Kurai?" Cleopatra asked me.

"There are five of you." I stated, "There are only supposed to be four."

"Yes, well, we have one more person to add to our list of... captives, per say."

The figure walked up, and threw their hood back. Behind me, I heard someone snarl in anger.

"Yvone!" That was Yuu...

"Yvone Tendo." I said, coolly, "What are you doing here? Are you wanting to torture your brother more than he has ever been?"

"I want to give him a piece of my life, that is all." Yvone said, her voice think in her French accent.

"At least I got a life!" Yuu shouted, "Someone I love and a kid! You're too much of a bitch for anyone to love you!"

"You little faggot!" Yvone suddenly pulled her launcher out, letting her Bey fly.

"MANTICORE! SEND THAT SLUT FLYING!" A new voice shouted.

Someone landed near me, and Yvone growled, _"You._ How are you still alive? I killed you all those years ago."

"You need to learn to check for a pulse." Julia Konzern said, "And you may as well run now, because I brought back- up."

Another Bey flew out from the shadows, quickly followed by a third, fourth, and fifth.

"Go hard Hades Chimera!" Ishi- Ryuko yelled, landing just behind Julia.

"Counter Scorpio!"

"Dark Bull!"

"Cyber Pegasus!"

I turned to see Demore, Benkei, and Sora also come from the shadows, and I was slightly startled to see both of them livid, something I never thought they were capable.

"Try and harm any of our friends or family..." Julia smirked, standing tall and proud, just like any Konzern.

"Especially when you've ticked them off..." Ishi- Ryuko drawled.

Then, as one, all five said, _"You'll suffer a punishment so bad, it'll make Hell look like Heaven."_

That's when they called out their special moves.

* * *

"Dark Bull, Maximum Stampede!"

"Cyber Pegasus, Cyber Starblast!"

"Counter Scorpio, Sandtrap Death!"

"Hades Chimera, Poison Bite!"

"Manticore, Dragon Wing!"

The five special moves hit Yvone's Bey one right after the other, sending her back.

"All right!" Julia pumped her left fist over her right shoulder, smirking, "Keep it up!"

That's when four other shouts sounded out.

"Go now, Rainbow Iris!"

"Charge, Hades Jewels!"

"Destroy them, Hunting Centaur!"

"Stampede them to ground, Titanium Titan!"

"Join in, Justice Judge!"

I growled, barking out orders, "Sora, take Kyle! Benkei, you handle Cleopatra! Julia, Yvone! Demore, use your eyesight and tell us when to attack and take on Klarissa!"

"And you?" Julia asked as she ordered her Bey towards her oppenent.

"I've got Micheal." I said, smirking predatorily.

Micheal looked at me, also smirking, "Big mistake little gypsy."

I growled, and shouted out, "CHIMERA! LET'S SHOW THIS POSER WHAT A REAL BATTLE SHOULD BE ABOUT!"

As the shouts of my friends echoed around me, I couldn't help but wonder...

Could my brother see that I'm not as cold hearted as he thinks?


	9. Chapter 8

The battles raged on before Cleopatra suddenly barked out, "Retreat! Allow me to propose a counteroffer!"

All of the enemy except Cleopatra called their Beys back and disappeared in the mist. Cleopatra called her Iris back, glaring at Kurai.

"The next World Championships are coming up. I expect to see at least one of you there, to battle against you for the fate of your friends." Cleopatra snarled.

Then, the crazy woman disappeared.

* * *

"THE NEXT WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS?!" Nile yelled at Tsubasa, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!"

"Because, one, I'm here, not in Japan. Two, there are some new rules, as well as a few twists. Three, it's only for Bladers that have not competed in a World Championship before!" Tsubasa shot back.

Nile glared, hissing, but stayed quiet otherwise.

I stepped up, "You mean, Team Excaliber, Dungeon, Wild Fang, Gan Gan Galaxy and Wang Ho Zhong can't compete?"

"Exactly." Tsubasa nodded.

Almost instantly, there came the joyous shouts of all the kids.

"ALL RIGHT!" Kanji pumped her fist, "SEE YA IN THE FINALS, LOSERS!"

"What are you talking about?!" Barbara exclaimed, "I'll be passing you in the semi- finals!"

Kanji shrieked in anger, "YEAH, YOU WANNA BET FISH FACE?!"

"FISH FACE?!" Barbara screeched, "Oh, yeah, like you'll have a chance against my White Shark! We'll drown you under our Riptide Fury!"

As the two girl started firing insults at each other, Julia asked, "So... Anyone that didn't compete in past Championships, right?"

Tsubasa nodded, "Yes."

A disturbing smirk settled over Julia's lips as she turned to Ishi- Ryuko, "I hope I'll fight you in the semi finals. It'll be left vs. right, now won't it?"

"Like Ryuuga and Gingka- and Ryuuga won, so I will too." Ishi- Ryuko drawled back.

"Not unless you face me, dear sister." Dynamis smirked, popping into the conversation.

"Oh, yeah, you wanna bet, fortune teller?!"

"Yeah I do, _gypsy._"

Within moments, the three were argueing about who would win, with Tithi popping in at random intervals.

"Hah!" Hamanaptra suddenly chortled, making everyone turn to her, where Kamille, Amun, and Kissa stood behind her.

"When it comes to power..." Kissa started.

"And the ability to win..." Kamille joined in.

"And a Blader's spirit getting fired up..." Amun chimed.

"No one can defeat the Tategami family heirs." All four Tategamis said once, standing tall and proud, smirking.

Kyoya chuckled, "Stubborn and proud."

"Just like their father." Nile smirked.

I groaned, shaking my head, "Can't you guys just wait until the perliminary rounds to say who out our group will win?!"

Everyone stared at me, as though I had just said the impossible, "What did I say?"

"Katrina," Mei- Mei said suddenly, making me turn to her, "When it comes to Beyblade, you have to understand, they can't just _wait_ for the qualifying rounds. They want to battle _now._"

"But really..." I sighed, "They'll just use up all of their energy and then- BAM!- someone else other than them gets into the World Championships!"

"So you're not even gonna practice battle your, uh, adoptive cousin?" A female voice said in the doorway.

While everyone else turned around, I stood where I was, smirking, laughing, and shaking my head.

Without warning, I whipped around and tackled the girl in the doorway, earning a shriek of protest, "XUE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Uh, at the moment, being pinned to the cold, hard ground." Came the laughing response.

Chuckling, I stood up, holding my hand out to the fifteen year old.

Ah... Xue Wang. She's Da Xiang and Chao Xin's kid, for those of you who are confused.

Xue has brown hair with black and yellow highlights that goes down to her knees in a long ponytail. Her blue gray eyes sometimes change color- whenever she's fired up in a battle- to green. She's tall, almost as tall as my father, and she has tan skin. Her Bey is Rock Virgo, whick can change into Poison Zurafa- quite powerful, that little sucker is. Her style is simple- and I'm glad I'm not the only one anymore Hamanaptra will have pester to try and change their clothes. She wears a pair of black boots with slight heels- perfect for running in, or a special occasion- blue jeans with chinese graffiti, a blue long sleeved shirt, and faded denim vest. Her personality ranges from being arrogant, to cold, to- here's how to describe her: She can be like her mom at some points, and her father at others.

Anyway, back to it.

Xue smirked, "Well, now I'm here to ask if you'd like me to be on the new upcoming China team-"

"Actually," Tsubasa interrupted, "There'll be no teams. All single Bladers."

Xue raised her eyebrows, closing her eyes and letting her mouth drop open slightly, shaking her head, "You never cease to amaze the Beyblade world, do you Director?"

"Call me Tsubasa. Everyone else does."

"She can't get out formalities." I piped up.

"Kat..." Xue growled, warningly.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?!" I exploded, "ONLY AMUN CAN CALL ME KAT!"

"Kat, Kat, Kat, Kitty Kat." Xue smirked.

"Do you want to be sent to the underworld, early?" I glared.

"What's the worse you're gonna do?" Xue drawled, her eyes starting to turn green in the rising sun.

"Battle me." I said.

"Now?" Xue chuckled, "You're contradicting yourself, aren't you?"

"Battle me now, Xue! As your greatest rival, I challenge you to a Bey battle, right here and now!" I pointed at her, my Blader's spirit already going sky- high, "Unless you're afraid you'll be the downfall of Beylin Temple's 4000 year old legacy!"

"Where's the Bey stadium?" Xue smirked in return.

* * *

"I hope you're ready Xue!" Katrina called to me, "Cause I'm not gonna loose!"

"Hmph." I shrugged, smirking, raising my launcher, "We'll see. Remember, my parents are two of the strongest Bladers in China."

"And my father is the Legendary Blader of Saturn!"

"Heh. 3..."

"Oh! 2..."

"1! Let it rip!"

Virgo and Kronos circled the stadium, and Katrina struck out with the first move.

"Kronos Crown! Special Move, Flash Ring of Destruction!"

"Absorb it, Virgo!" I called out.

Rock Virgo's rubber wings began to glow a burgendy as Kronos Crown clashed with my Bey.

"Now Virgo! Counter with Blue Storm Sword!" I shouted.

"Get out of there Kronos!"

Kronos retreated in time, impressing me.

"Wow. Take some skill to pull out of your special move so quickly."

"Since our last battle, I've improved a lot, vowing to rise to the top and defeat you, Xue!"

"Heh. So you say, but I can still tell some of your attacks are reckless. Like this. Virgo! Special Move, Blue Storm Sword!"

"You get boring with the same move! And I'm not reckless as I used to be those five years ago! Kronos! Special Move, Flash Attack!"

"Strong Arm Barrage!" I countered with a smirk.

The two barrage modes clashed head on, throwing attacks at each other and sending sparks and dust up.

On a particular hard clash, both Beys went into the air, Virgo lower than Kronos.

"Now! Switch to Poison Zurafa!" I shouted.

"NO!" Katrina wailed.

In a flash of burgendy Virgo changed modes, and went hurtling back to the dish from the weight it produced.

"Okay, use Crushing Blue Dragon!" I called out.

Katrina let out a shriek so loud that I had to cover my ears as my Special Move made contact with her Kronos Crown. An explosion, followed by a burst of white light in the morning light.

I didn't realize she had called out her own special move.

When the light ended, I looked into the Bey dish, expecting to see Zurafa still spinning.

Imagine my awe when I saw Kronos circling the Bey dish and Zurafa on the ground, unmoving.

Silence rang through the entire courtyard upon seeing who had won.

Katrina reacted first, "ALRIGHT! I WON, I WON! OH YEAH!"

I smiled, despite loosing as I slid into the stadium to pick up my Zurafa, "You did great old friend. Maybe we'll win next time."

As I headed back down the stairs of my side of the Bey dish, I heard Katrina call out, "I hope to see you in the semi- finals Xue! Because then I'll unleash my real power!"

I stopped, my back still turned. I looked up to the lightening sky with a smile as I called over my shoulder, "As will I Katrina! I hope to see you in the semi- finals too!"

Then, I disappeared over the palace walls.


	10. Chapter 9

"The semi- finals for the World Championships begin tomorrow Tsubasa." Yuu told me, from his place in front of my office windows, "I hope Washi's in 'em."

"I hope all of the children are in them." I said, truthfully, "Because that increases the chances that you aren't torn from me."

"Oh, but what makes you think that you'll be torn from each other?" A voice crooned as the entire room went dark.

Seconds later, something hit me over the head and I blacked out.

* * *

_"Ladies and gentlemen of the Beyblade world!"_ Blader DJ announced, _"Here we are on this glorious day in our own country of Japan for World Championship semi- finals! Whichever two comes out on top will be battling it out in the finals that everyone has been waiting for! So, lets get started shall we? Bladers, two of you to each dish. When you finish your battle, wait for the other bladers and we'll move on to the next round of semi- finals! Now we'll begin the countdown!"_

I bolted to the nearest stadium, ready and waiting for my oppenent-

"Xue?!" I exclaimed, shocked that I'd be facing such a strong oppenent so soon, "Well, I'm not surprised."

"Neither am I, Hamanaptra Tategami. I hope you give me an interesting battle."

Glancing around, I noticed that Amun was on the dish to my left, and Kamille on the one to my right. Amun was against Katrina- ouch- and Kamille against a man of about maybe fifty-

"ENZO GARCIA!" I exclaimed, forgetting about Xue, "Kamille, switch with me right now!"

"What?! But I wanna battle-"

"NOW!" I snapped.

Kamille quickly heeded me, and soon enough, I was facing Enzo, and Kamille, Xue.

I knew one or the both of us might loose, but I didn't care. Enzo would run it my sister's face, but Xue... she'd give words of encouragement.

Which is why I had switched our battle oppenents.

* * *

_"3..."_

_"2..."_

_"1! Let it rip!"_

Cleopatra chuckled as she watched the cameras set up in front of her, each displaying one of the children. I saw my nephew, Washi, going against Argo Garcia.

I looked over the battles again.

Washi was going against Argo. Xue against Kamille. Katrina against Amun. Hamanaptra against Enzo. Kanji against Barbara. Rykuro against Kyle. Ishi- Ryuko against Julia. Nikko against Klarissa. Aiden against Ian. Mizu Ryu against Micheal.

I sighed, "Tough battles."

"We'll see. What do you say we give our prisoners down there a view of what's going on, huh?" Cleopatra asked me.

I glanced through the glass windows, seeing my little brother _still _glaring up at me. I looked away.

"Sure." I said.

Cleopatra clicked a button and the projecter came to life, showing the different battles on the far wall. I watched myself.

Then things took a bad turn for the kids when Hamanaptra lost her battle on the first hit that Enzo delivered to her Bey.

* * *

I heard my big sis cry out in pain, and both Xue and I looked away from the battle to see what it was about.

I was horrified to see Hamanaptra had lost to Enzo only seconds into the battle.

"Big sis!" I cried out.

"Oh, Tria!" Amun shouted from behind me. A second later, he cried out as Katrina suddenly finished him.

"Amun!" I gasped, shocked.

Across the arena, I heard Nikko yell in pain as Klarissa finished him off.

"Nikko!" I murmured.

I looked behind me to see Washi unconsious on the ground, Argo laughing manically over him.

I looked over toward AIden and Mizu Ryu, only to see they had been defeated too.

When I looked at Kanji, I knew she never stood a chance- she had seen Nikko and was no longer paying attention to the battle; she was losing.

Julia had let her anger get in the way when she saw Kanji loosing- Ishi- Ryuko didn't stand a chance either.

I glanced at Rykuro, and felt of glimmer of hope. She wasn't giving in to Micheal.

Then Micheal called out his special move, one fiercer than either of her parents put together, and Rykuro was thrown back.

That left...

"Me." I whispered.

Xue stood across from me, her expression showing she was just as shocked. I looked to her, tears streaming down my face as I explained to her, "Hamanaptra is the glue that holds our group together. When Kissa became controlled by the Dark Power, Tria took over. Xue... defeat me now. Go on and win! Please! Defeat me!"

"No." Xue's face hardened, "I won't defeat you because you ask. I'll give you something to fight for." Xue turned to Kanji and Ishi- Ryuko, "You two dare to let your emotions cloud your vision? What type of Bladers are you?"

Ishi- Ryuko looked at Xue, blinking in shock at the Chinese Blader, "What do you mean?"

"To let someone who's judgement is clouded get the better of you! Use their moment of disorientation to strike back."

"It's... a lot harder than than that!" Kanji snapped, her hair white, "When someone you love gets hurt!"

Micheal cackled at that, "And when you don't know your parents have already been kidnapped! We had this planned from the beginning!"

"WHAT?!" All of my friends and family exclaimed in shock.

"Haha! Yes! They're watching now! They've seen your defeats by friends and enemies alike-"

"Oh, put a sock in it!" Rykuro suddenly snapped, pulling herself to one knee, "You're a good for nothing, lowlife, bastard of a bitch! Why don't you just go walk throught the Gates of Hades and throw yourself into Tartarus?"

"Are you challenging me, girlie?"

"Damn right I am!" Rykuro stood, attaching Saggitaro Destroyer to her launcher again, "And since both Kissa and Hamanaptra are defeated, it looks like I'll just pick up the pieces!"

"Hmph." Micheal readied himself again, "I'll just defeat you again."

"Think again. I'll be defeated once, but never again by the same person. Prepare yourself, Micheal Kadoya! For you are about to expirience the true power of a Katashi Blader!"

And with that, Rykuro and Micheal started their battle once more.

* * *

Cleopatra cursed in anger. I smirked, and turned the intercom on inconsuspicously, so my brother and his friends could hear...

"Well, what do ya know. Seems the girl has found her strength." I murmured.

"And I'm gonna murder her." Cleopatra snarled.

"How?"

"I'll manipulate the dark power of that Kissa Tategami. Make her kill Rykuro. She's the only one who can."

"You'd have a few obstacles, though."

"Like what?!"

"Well, the children, for one. The parents, for two. And three... Me."

"I don't ca- wait, why you?"

"It's all been a hoax Cleo." I sighed, shaking my head, "I was never a part of your little world domination group; I just wanted to get on the inside and get precious information, which I have. And I've already passed it on. To who, you may ask?"

Cleopatra was staring horrified, at me.

"Xue and Katrina themselves."

Cleopatra let out a sound of horror, "NO! NOT THEM!"

"Yes them. So I wish you luck on finding them when you wake up." With that I knocked Cleopatra out.

Leaning over the intercom system, I asked, "So you guys ready to get out of here?"

I was utterly surprised to see the kids already in Tsubasa's office at the WBBA building when we arrived.

And of course, not surprised when I saw Katrina and Xue argueing with each other- as usual.

Sighing, I stepped between them, "You have three choices. One, shut up. Two, battle it out. Three, go for the gym."

Both girls turned from their quiet bickering to glare at me. Blue steel and amber fire pinned me where I was, causing me to say, "You two are way too much alike."

"Do not compare me to your little 'second- in- command' here! She was supposed to be by your side all the way through the world chapionships, but she wasn't!" Katrina seethed, "She just _had_ to battle!"

Xue snorted, and this is where her mother's attitude showed through her, "Oh please. Like you could've restrained yourself? And besides, ask Tsubasa. This wasn't the real World Championships. Nothing more than a ploy."

I face palmed, "Xue... Why did you have to say that?"

"Because it's the truth."

Now I wanted to strangle the little- No Yvone. Not down that path.

Taking a deep breath I settled for, "Give me the flashdrive."

Xue smirked and reached for her neck, pulling a small rectangular charm with Chinese markings from her neck. She clicked a clasp and it sprang open, revealing a flashdrive. She handed it to me.

"Thank you. Kat, leave Tsubasa alone. You can pester him later." I grabbed the Blackheart's shoulder, who looked like she was about to go off on Tsubasa.

Katrina growled, "Don't call me Kat! Only-"

"Only Amun can! We know!" Xue and I said in unison.

Katrina hissed in anger.

I plugged the flashdrive into my computer, and several files, images, schedules, video feeds, and all of the information we would need popped up.

But when one picture came up, the very last one, I heard Chao Xin, Da Xiang, and Xue all utter low sounds of terror.

For the person on the screen was none other than Chao Xin's older, and most definetly twisted- minded, abusive cousin.

* * *

**Ohh... Chao Xin has an older cousin! Who would've thought? Oh, I know. Me! Anyway, I couldn't resist. I wanted a reason to bring Xue back in, because I love her character so much. So there's the reason- revenge for her mother! I'll be updating soon!**


	11. Chapter 10

I jumped when Xue reacted first, startled out of my skin.

"Oh you have got to be freaking kidding me! Why can't the conniving rat just stay dead?!" Xue snarled, slamming her fist down on the desk.

I stepped slightly closer towards my parents, seriously frightened by Xue's sudden mood change- she was never this violent, unless she was triggered; everyone knew that by now.

I listened to Xue cursing- thank god it was in ancient Chinese, otherwise Da Xiang would be scolding her, despite the reason why.

_"The little son of a bitch is getting to be a goddamned pain in the neck! I swear, the little fucker will be regretting the fact he came back from the dead when I get done with him- I'll send him right back into the depths of Hell!"_

"Done?" I asked when Xue paused to gasp in air.

Xue glared at me in response, but said, "For now."

"Quite the colorful language you have there Xue." My mom suddenly said.

I yelped, "Mom!"

"What?" My mom raised a black eyebrow, "I'm just saying."

"Wait a sec- you understand Ancient Chinese?" Xue turned to my mom, shocked.

"Of course." My mom smirked, black eyes glowing in knowledge, "Any Blackheart knows Ancient Chinese. It's a given. Right Bao?"

My aunt blinked, "Uh, yeah."

"See?"

Xue blinked, owlishly. Then she muttered in Ancient Chinese, _"Guess I'll have to watch what I say."_

"I can understand it too." I said, "But I keep secrets. Unlike the adults in my family."

"Kissa, you're an adult." Mom chided.

"So? I know teenagers better than you do!"

"Excuse you?!"

"Back on topic! Please, people." Yvone suddenly interrupted.

"Who put you in char-" Yuu started but stopped with a yelp when Katrina 'accidently' stepped on his foot.

* * *

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Yvone glared at her brother, "Back on topic. Jianjun may look scary and with his history, you wouldn't want to mess with him- but he has a weak spot-"

"Mention my mom." Chao Xin said quietly.

"Uh... Yeah. I'm not gonna ask how you know because that'll probably bring back memories..." Yvone rubbed the back of her head.

I saw a flash of pain, anger, and rememberance flash through my mother's eyes so I clicked a button, "Cleopatra Storm. Nile and Nefertiti's mother. Witch, and the reason our enemies refuse to stay dead. She has five lives remaining. Kill her all five times, and we're good."

Mom sent me a look that screamed, 'thank you'. I simply nodded in return.

"Uh, yeah. Storm, Cleopatra..." Yvone muttered, still out of it.

Sighing, I asked, "You want me take over?"

"Please. I need to get some things sorted out. Katrina, if you will."

As Yvone passed the Blackheart child, she grabbed her shoulder, earning herself a yelp of pain, possibly because Yvone's grip was too tight.

The door slammed shut behind them, making me sigh again.

Turning back to the screen, I continued with the overview.

* * *

I heard a scream echo from the training area, and I followed it.

I was surprised to see Xue there, a burgendy auroa surrounding her. Her eyes had turned bright green, whites and all.

"Woah. What's got you all riled up?" I asked.

Xue snapped out of her trance, growling, "Go away Katrina."

"No." I said.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm stubborn, and I'm not gonna let my greatest rival and best friend train herself with out a partner." I responded.

"But why would..."

"You're upset about your grandfather. Completely understandable, considering I'm the same with my grandmother."

Xue sighed and called her Rock Virgo back.

"I'll take that as the fact that you'll listen to me." I drawled, "So now I want you to listen carefully..."


	12. Chapter 11

I stared, gaping at Katrina, while Xue stood several feet behind her, looking uncomfortable. Trying to control the panic in my voice, I screamed out several names.

"_Kuro, Bao, Aguma, Chao Xin, Da Xiang, get your asses in here! NOW!_"

Several seconds later, the five adults ran in, Kuro snapping, "What the hell do you want Yvone?!"

"Explain to me why your niece would come up with a sucidal idea and then try to drag Xue into it?!"

Kuro blinked, and then suddenly, Katrina was met with five angry glares.

"What's her 'sucidal' idea?" Bao asked me.

"Uh, she's saying if we can track down Jianjun by using Xue, we may actually have a chance at defeating Cleopatra for good. And I've been trying to drill into her head that he wouldn't give up any information, and even if he did, there's the possibilty of-"

"Absolutely not." Chao Xin and Da Xiang said as one.

"That." I finished.

"Oh, but come on! Xue's perfect! He gets her, he can get to Chao Xin-"

"And that's the reason that we're saying no." Da Xiang growled.

"But-"

"Katrina, if you argue with Da Xiang, I'm grounding you for six months, despite the situation at hand. And that means you'll have to give up your launcher and Kronos Crown." Bao suddenly spoke up.

Katrina's jaw dropped and she uttered a low sound of horror, "You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?" Came the challenge.

Silence overcame the room, in which I noticed Xue used the oppurtunity to slip out the door unnoticed by anybody else.

Smart girl.

"Oh whatever! Xue, tell them that you completely agreed to- WHERE THE HELL'D SHE GO?!" Katrina turned to see that Xue was no longer in the room.

"Unlike you, she has a brain. She's smart enough to know when something crosses the level of insanity, or when there's something she doesn't want to be a part of." I said, coldly. I turned to her parents, "You two might wanna go check on her. She seemed pretty upset."

Chao Xin and Da Xiang nodded, quickly exiting the room.

* * *

I stood on the roof, overlooking Metal City. My eyes were closed as I breathed in the fresh air that carried on the wayward breeze.

I had just been about to block out any and all sounds or presences, when two people stood on either side of me, unspoken as they waited on me.

After several minutes, I said, "I tried to tell Katrina nobody would agree with her plan."

I opened my eyes as my dad responded, "Katrina is still young- nothing yet like Bao. She'll learn."

Mom scoffed, "When? She obviously hasn't yet."

"Oh she is, dare I say it." I muttered, "Did you see the power she exerted when she defeated Rock Virgo?"

"I did." Mom sighed, then asked, "What did she mean by 'the last time we battled'?"

"Uh..." I sweatdropped as both my mom and dad stared at me, "She might've tried to get me to join with Kissa and her group in the right place, but wrong time?"

Both of my parents animefell.

"And you didn't join, why?" My father asked me.

"Like I said, right place, but the wrong time."

I was actually really nervous for the time that we would have to go back to Beylin Temple.

Boy would I get an earful from that.


End file.
